


Harumin's suggestion

by noemiluisa



Series: Citrus Saburouta [4]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Humor, Sexual Humor, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiluisa/pseuds/noemiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu feels like she needs to spend more time with Mei and her best friend Harumin is there to help her get it. Rated T for themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harumin's suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Citrus nor its characters.

Yuzu was a panting mess, pearly drops dripping down the sides of her exposed belly. She was breathing hard and fast while her heart beat at a crazy rhythm, plying a dramatic symphony against in her ribcage. The blond girl was dangerously close to her limit and it was all Mei’s fault.

Her little sister was looking at her from above, towering her now that Yuzu was laying with her back on the floor, with her limbs sprawled. Mei’s dark eyes scanned her from head to toes and Yuzu felt her blood rush through her body, causing her brain to melt. She swallowed her saliva down not knowing what to expect from the younger girl.

‘Yuzu…’ Mei said with a tentatively low tone, ‘Open your legs’.

It was a direct command and Yuzu didn’t dare oppose her, she was even a little too eager to accomplish her sister’s request. The dark haired girl lowered her knees until they made contact with the floor and she rested in between Yuzu’s open legs. 

‘More,’ Mei added, placing her hands on Yuzu’s thighs to keep her sister’s legs from instinctively closing up. She straightened her back in order to ease her position while she applied more pressure, a devilish smile painted on her lips.  

‘N-no…Mei…I can’t…’ Yuzu replied trying to stop her sister’s movements.

‘Yes you can. You just need to push yourself harder’. Mei lowered her head towards Yuzu, her lips only inches from her sister’s, ‘I will not take “No” as an answer. Especially when it comes to you, Yuzu’.

Yuzu gulped, the sudden closeness to her sister causing her heart to speed up even more. She tried her best to satisfy Mei, even though a part of her mind was screaming in protest. Her fists clenched tight and she closed her eyes, inadvertently holding her breath due to the strain on her body.

‘Look at me Yuzu and don’t forget to breathe, I wouldn’t want you to faint right now,’ Mei softly whispered, her thumbs unconsciously drawing circles on Yuzu’s pants while exploring Yuzu’s inner thighs. She licked her dry lips in a slow motion, savouring the sight of Yuzu’s expression.

‘Mei…I can’t take it anymore…please…’ the blonde girl pleaded after a few seconds, her green eyes locking with Mei’s dark ones. The younger sister chuckled, disappointment clearly written all over her face. She retreated a bit giving Yuzu some space to recollect herself, her hand coming to adjust a strand of hair behind her ear. 

‘You will not get any better if you keep telling me to slow down during training,’ she remarked. ‘I still don’t understand why you volunteered for representing our school in the next athletics competition’. Yuzu looked down, her face blushing with embarrassment. Memories from a few days ago flashed in front of her eyes.

 

* * *

 

‘Are you saying that you need a subtle way to get Mei’s attention?’ Harumin was asking her.

‘Yeah, I mean is not like we don’t have any intimate contact at all. On the contrary, since we are step-sisters and live under the same roof, it’s quite normal for the two of us to meet naked into the corridor…’ Yuzu replied

‘So, basically, what you need to do is to strip down in front of her without stripping. Making her see the prize without letting her touch it…placing the cherry on the cake and leave her to starve for it…’ her friend commented rubbing her chin.

Yuzu nodded and a few moments of silence passed. ‘I’ve got it,’ Harumin suddenly announced clasping her hands. ‘Join the athletics competition’.

‘What?!’ Yuzu asked with a confused expression on her face.

‘You see…’ Harumin explained raising a finger in front of her eyes, ‘Mei is the student council president and as such she will not tolerate our school’s failure in any field, including sports competitions’.

‘And how on earth is that supposed to help me? If anything, she will get mad at me and knowing her she won’t give me any rest, forcing me into intensive training’. The mere thought of it was enough to cause Yuzu to pale.

‘That is exactly what you want’. Harumin replied taking a sip from her smoothie.

‘What I want…’ Yuzu was even more confused now.

‘Of course, what could be more sex appealing than seeing your lean body covered in sweat and burning hot thanks to your hard work? I bet she’ll pass out because of your sexiness,’ Harumin giggled.

‘My sexiness…uh…’ Yuzu was dubious.

‘Come on, it’s time to free that wild beast that sleeps deep down your skin,’ her friend encouraged her.

Yuzu stared at her and then smiled at the other girl, ‘Thank you Harumin…I’ll give it my best shot’.

 

* * *

 

Yuzu looked up at Mei who was now standing on her feet, expecting an answer from her. ‘Uh…you know…Harumin suggested that this could be a great way to improve our relationship…’ she hesitantly admitted.

Mei’s eyes darkened a little upon hearing the other girl’s name. To her dismay, she was jealous of Yuzu and she couldn’t do anything to help it. Moreover, her older sister was avoiding her gaze for some reason while mentioning her friend’s involvement in this. ‘I see’. She coldly stated. ‘Then maybe it’s better if from now on I’ll personally take care of your training, at school and even in extra classes, so that we can spend even more time together’.

Yuzu didn’t reply, her mouth too dry to speak. She tried to get on her feet but she was stopped by the other girl sitting on her and pinning her down with her legs. Mei fingers trailed on her sister’s lips, her dark eyes studying her features. ‘I guess I can’t have anyone else except for me tutoring you…’ She lowered her head until her lips were almost touching Yuzu’s ear and then whispered, ‘Trust me it will be some very special training, after all’. 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
